Ichigo Fujioka
Ichigo Fujioka (藤岡いちご) / Cure Pink (キュア ピンク Kyua Pinku) Appearance She have magenta hair and light pink mixed with blue eyes.She have pale skin ,she is tall and have a slender figure Personality She is energetic , kind , friendly and smart yet can be scary if angered but sometimes forget about being angry.She said to be really kind when it comes to elderly and children and also the same age as here History Ichigo first transformed into Cure Pink on the day when a Kuronian attacked their school specially when the Kuronian was her friend and then Usagi (despite being a pink bear ) her precure mascot sense her Prism Spirit while she was glowing,Usagi threw the Prism Rainbow Kit and the PriKey inside of the Prism Rainbow Kit was a Prism stick that consists of ; lipstick , perfume , blush-on , and brush and the other one was a candidate tiara that collects a Princess shine that indicates the princess.She felt what her friend feels when she her parents were busy and Ichigo spoke up she has to be thankful for her parents to stick by hers rather than like her being orphan and living on a foster home.Then she performed the purification attack when the Kuronian became calm.Then she helped Usagi finding the other cures. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name: '''Ichigo Fujioka *'Japanese: 藤岡いちご *'Birthday: '''March 15 *'Zodiac: 'Pisces *'Birthplace: 'Probably Midorikawa Town as said by the foster head mistress *'Height: '156 cm *'Weight: '48 kg *'Blood Type: 'O *'Species: 'Human *'Personal Quote:'Love is Power! and Fushigi! Fushigi! Fears *Being Alone Dreams *Before becoming a Cure , she hasn't thought about her future dreams but decided to Make Everyone understand the true meaning of Love *She likes being a Chef too and take over their Foster's restaurant *She had a slight thought of being an idol *She dreams of being a princess to but thinks it's way too impossible Skills Sport *Ichigo is good at some of the sports like volleyball,soccer and track & field *She's really fast at running *She became the Sora Private Academy's Track & Field captain after the former-captain graduated and advanced to high school Studying *Ichigo is really good at studying too but not smarter than Hitomi *she has never seen studying except for the 'How to become a proper princess candidate' that Usagi gave her Others *She is really good at cooking to specially bentos when the head mistress taught her *She is good on advicing at others *She does not lack confidence *Has a perfect leader personality General Information Clothing In her casual outfit she styles her hair with pigtails she is often seen wearing with violet vest , pink shirt , mini skirt w/ leggings underneath and white rubber shoes While in her school she is also styles her hair with pigtails,her school uniform are white blazer, dark blue inner long-sleeves with pink linings , pink bow tie,dark blue skirt w/ pink linings,knee-length white socks and dark blue shoes and While in her summer school uniform is she styles her hair with a ponytail and she wears dark blue shirt with puffy sleeves , dark blue skirt w/ pink linings, short white socks and dark blue shoes While in her P.E. , she styles her hair with ponytail and she wears pink track suit and pink jogging pants matching it with white shoes and she wears these while in her club time also. While in her winter casual outfit she wears a pink sweater , violet leggings and brown shoes but if it started snowing she wears red scarf, brown boots instead and wear white gloves Pretty Cure Cure Pink '"The colorful prism of Royalty and Love ! Shine! Cure Pink!" ロイヤル愛の色は! シャイン！キュアピンク ! Kōkina ai no iro! Shain! Kyuapinku! Cure Pink ( キュアピンク Kyua Pinku) is Sora's alter ego.She holds the power of love and controls the rainbow. Category:User:Cureshoujo Category:Colorful Dream Precure!